It is the objective of this proposal to develop a bandage contact lens or ophthalmic insert which would continuously control the delivery of drug for an extended period of time. These potential products will consist of a hydrogel core containing the dispersed or dissolved therapeutic agent which is encapsulated by a diffusion-limiting barrier membrane coating. The key to the success of the device will be the membrane coating. Langmuir- Blodgett membrane technology is a specialized coating process in which the organic coating is built up by the subsequent additions of monomolecular layers. The coating process is very mild and does not require harsh chemicals or high temperatures. Because the coating thickness can be adjusted with ease and precision and because the mild process will allow the incorporation of labile synthetic and biological drugs, molecular membrane technology will be utilized to develop the proposed ocular drug delivery system.